Electronic devices having cameras are convenient to carry and are capable of capturing images of objects and environments. As long as a user may operate the electronic device, the user may capture images of objects and the surrounding environment. Electronic devices having cameras are often equipped with at least one image sensor. The electronic device may capture image data by detecting light incident on an image sensor and converting the detected light into electrical signals.
The use of electronic devices in confidential environments may pose a security risk. Confidential environments can include engineering laboratories having laboratory equipment displaying confidential information or office environments having computer screens displaying private or non-public information. Some computer systems operating in confidential environments may allow administrators in charge of data protection to disable features to prevent leakage of information or data. For example, copy and paste functions or screenshot functions may be disabled on computer systems. Further, data sharing mechanisms may be disabled or restricted. Administrators in charge of data protection may not be able to control data leakage caused when users of electronic having cameras purport to capture images of display devices showing confidential or private data.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.